Wrath of China
by BoxingWGV
Summary: A young Little Mac takes on Wan Jab Lo as he learns why China has the superior boxers.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Wan Jab Lo is a character you fight in the Gameboy Advance game, Punch King: Arcade Boxing.

Little Mac finds himself at Jade Pagooa, Beijing for his next fight. He is still very young and very new to the sport of boxing as he does not know what to expect from his upcoming opponent. His opponent tonight is Wan Jab Lo, who stands at 5'7 and 185 pounds. Both men are young fighters but it was clear Wan is more experienced than Little Mac due to his training since childhood.

Before the fight begins, both men walked to the middle of the ring as Wan takes a moment to mock Little Mac.

Wan Jab Lo: "I am the finest boxer in all of China, foreign devil! You cannot beat my Dragon style!"

Little Mac gets irritated at his statement and exclaims,

Little Mac: "We'll see about that..."

Both fighters touched gloves and the bell rings. Little Mac decides to start on the offensive as he throws 3 jabs at Wan. It is ineffective as Wan blocked the first two jabs and then dodged the third one, leaving Mac open for a counterattack. Wan takes this opportunity to hit Mac with a right hook, forcing Mac's head to turn right from the force of the blow and push his body back after Wan followed it up with a strong body shot. Wan mocks at Little Mac:

Wan Jab Lo: "So naive, you should go back home, foreign devil! You are no match for my speed and my fists!"

Little Mac holds his stomach, feeling the pain of that hard body blow, and gets angry at Wan's taunt. Mac dashes forward in his anger and throws wild punch after wild punch at Wan. Wan with his stylish reflexes was able to block and dodge everything Mac can throw at him, doing so while forming a grin at him. He realizes Mac's young nature and inexperience. Mac eventually gets tired after throwing his flurry of punches and has his arms down while sweat runs through his body as he pants for air.

Wan Jab Lo: "I see that you are not but a mere child in this sport. We may be young but I am peaks and mountains ahead of you! Surrender now or I will have no choice but to give the spanking a rookie like you must desire!"

Little Mac: "Never! Hit me! I dare you!"

Wan obliges. He rushes at a speed Mac in his tired state didn't think was possible and delivered jab after jab to the head and body of Little Mac. Mac is bounced on his feet as he tries to move away from Wan's flurry but was too slow to do so and received full punishment. When Wan stopped to observe his handiwork, Mac had a noticeable amount of bruises on his face and his hair was messed up from the brutal beating Wan delivered upon him. Mac wobbled and can barely stay on his feet until he finally fell to his knees and held his bruised stomach. The first knockdown of the match. Little Mac now regrets daring Wan to hit him. He could and he just did.

Wan Jab Lo: "Young, naive Little Mac. Maybe you should listen to your superiors from now on! If you act like a good little rookie, maybe I can teach you the ways of the ring."

Little Mac may be in pain but he dreads the idea of that. He gets back up at 5 and tries to put on a fighting stance, despite his body aching at the idea. Wan simply grins and decides to tease Mac with his best technique. He hits Mac with nothing but soft jabs, clearly making fun of how outclassed Mac is. Mac gets more and more angry at this, and despite the pain he is in, he attempts to slowly put his arm to try to hit Wan back. Wan sees this and ducks down for his special technique, the Dragon uppercut. He doesn't want to end Mac just yet because of the satisfaction he gets from dominating him, so he decides to unleash it near Mac's chest. The force of the uppercut is so powerful that it ripped apart Little Mac's undershirt. Little Mac looked shocked and amazed at what he just witnessed and quickly retreats back to the corner behind him. Mac is panting and gasping for air as he looks at his torn undershirt right there on the mat. Little Mac was now shirtless as a result, and Wan observes his sweating physique. He laughs at how much better looking his own body and chest is compared to Little Mac's. Little Mac feels embarrassed as he is insecure about his body and knows how Wan has a bigger physique than him. Wan does a pose and taunts.

Wan Jab Lo: "No wonder you cover yourself up with modesty! My body, just like my skills, are superior to you in every way, foreign devil!"

Little Mac blushes at the remark, he feels embarrassed about how outclassed he is in this match and how much Wan has humiliated him and his inexperience at every turn. He gets a sigh of relieve when he hears the bell ring to end the first round.

Both boxers walk to their corners. Little Mac sits on his stool as he is tired, bruised, and humiliated after only one round! He gasps for breath and looks over at Wan.

Wan Jab Lo: "You look like a battered amateur! Your footwork is sloppy and my Dragon style is dancing circles around you. Get ready, I'll make you sleep on the canvas."

Little Mac becomes nervous, because he realizes that Wan can do just that. The intermission is over, and the bell rings for round two.

Little Mac slowly moves out of the corner. He's frightened about what Wan has in store for him. After witnessing how Wan has countered him, he decides to stay on defense. Wan knows the fear that Little Mac is feeling, and uses it to his advantage by coming after him. He throws jabs for Little Mac, trying to make him dance around the ring. Little Mac moves on his feet and goes around in a circle with Wan. He is able to block each punch, but his confidence is low at throwing a punch himself. Wan takes advantage of this by feinting a left body shot. Little Mac tenses up and closes his eyes as he prepares to block a body blow. The blow never came. Mac opens his eyes in confusion but blushes when he looks at Wan smiling and realizes that he was tricked and is now left open. Wan tutors Mac about the naive mistake by hitting him right in the face with a left hook, right hook, and finally another left hook. Mac's head was turned left and right from these shots, and falls down after the third one connected. Wan walks to the neutral corner, looking at the humbled Little Mac laying on the canvas in pain. Hair ruffled, face damaged, sweat all over his bruised body.

Wan Jab Lo: "Give up, foreign devil. I have proven my superiority. Make like the child you are, and sleep."

Little Mac is still determined to not let Wan humiliate him like this. His body is hurting, his stamina is draining, but he uses the ropes for leverage and still gets up at 9. Wan plans to end this. He opens up Mac's defensive guard and ducks down. He prepares his Dragon Uppercut while Mac stands with his gloves swiped away and his realization that there's no way out of this. Wan hits Little Mac hard in the jaw with his strongest punch and Mac is sent off his feet, flying into the air, his eyes closed, his groan of pain heard and his body landing back down on the mat on his back. Wan goes back to the neutral corner. The count is administrated, but Little Mac cannot move and cannot get up. The count reaches ten and it is declared that Wan Jab Lo defeats Little Mac by Knockout. Wan celebrates his victory and does a bow per Chinese tradition.

Little Mac slowly begins to wake up in the ring and holds his head in pain. He rises to his feet and sees Wan Jab Lo in front of him.

Wan Jab Lo: "I have defeated you, foreign devil! I hope you had a good nap, because now, I want you to follow my tradition. I gave you your spanking and proved you are a child in the ring. I said you cannot beat my Dragon style and you did not. You must now embrace me as the superior fighter."

Little Mac hesitates and wondered what Wan meant by this tradition. He decides to nod and bow to Wan Jab Lo, fearing what Wan would do to him if he rebelled otherwise after seeing first-hand how Wan outclassed and taught him how to dance in the ring. Wan is pleased by this and commands Little Mac.

Wan Jab Lo: "Kneel."

Little Mac listens and gets on his knees as he knows he cannot take on Wan at this early stage of his career. Wan holds out his right arm and puts his right glove in front of Mac's face.

Wan Jab Lo: "You must now kiss the glove that put you to sleep."

Little Mac, feeling embarrassed and humbled, kisses the glove. He didn't like it, but he had no choice after how inferior he was to Wan's footwork and experience. Wan is satisfied with Little Mac admitting his superiority and lets him stand up.

Wan Jab Lo: "Now that you admitted my superiority over you in the ring, you may now leave and wash off the sweat of defeat. You are too much of a child to fight in the ring. You need more practice, and you need to improve your sloppy footwork. Even if we're young, I'm the better boxer and my Dragon style defeated you. If you want real training, then stay in China and I will further show you why we're superior."

Little Mac went to the locker room and stood under the shower. Pain is searing through his body after the beating he received. Little Mac gave thought to what Wan said. He didn't like how Wan insulted him, but he was right. He was too inexperienced and it led to Wan humiliating him and outclassing him as a boxer. Little Mac decided that he needs Wan as a tutor and learn about boxing with the Chinese. After taking the shower and putting his towel on, he sees Wan doing the same and walks over to him. His feet were still sore after Wan made him dance around the squared circle.

Little Mac: "I listened to what you said. I'll stay with you in China. You were the better fighter and I accept your offer. I was outmatched and I need your knowledge."

Wan laughs and kindly ruffles Mac's hair before putting his arm around him.

Wan Jab Lo: "Good! I am superior, so you must listen to me. You need my Dragon style, and I will teach you. I am the finest boxer and you will see why China is superior to your home. Let's go, you're still a child but I will make you into a man."

They leave the arena. Little Mac felt humbled about what happened but he hopes that Wan Jab Lo will help him gain experience and become a better boxer. Wan Jab Lo feels happy about defeating Mac and making him learn that he is superior. He hopes to make Mac learn about the Dragon style and to make him grow out of being a naive beginner.


	2. Speed With Feet of Xiaoyu

Little Mac: "Ugh!"

After making his decision to stay in China, Wan took Little Mac to the dojo where he trained. As his master, Wan decided to put his new student in a sparring session with another student. Specifically, his younger sister. Xiaoyu. She is even younger than Mac and her speed and quick hands have knocked Mac around the ring and drenched him in sweat after tiring him out with her footwork. It is the 3rd round and Xiaoyu is teasing Mac.

Xiaoyu: "Come on, Mac! If you can't keep up with me, my brother will really treat you like a child!"

Little Mac is too tired to say anything. Xiaoyu has done everything to make Mac sweat and look like he has two left feet. Little Mac tries to walk towards Xiaoyu but she easily moves around Mac and keeps hitting him with jabs. After the fifth jab, Xiaoyu decides to take a moment to strike a cute pose, kiss Mac on the cheek, and knock him out with a left hook. Little Mac is out of it and lands hard on the mat as Xiaoyu is declared the winner.

Xiaoyu celebrates and checks up on Little Mac after how he got taken to school by her. Little Mac eventually wakes up and Xiaoyu takes his hand to help him get up. Little Mac stands before the girl that defeated him and they both bow to each other.

Xiaoyu: "You were as defeated as you look. I know my brother gave you a spanking but don't count me out. You're older but I'm stronger and I'm certainly faster than you. Let's go to the dressing room, I made you sweat and went past your limits. But first, we must follow our tradition. This time, you must kiss the feet that danced circles around you in the ring."

Xiaoyu took off her boots. Little Mac did as he was told. He was humbled and embarrassed enough about how Wan outclassed him, he feels even more embarrassed about being defeated by his little sister! He kneeled and kissed Xiaoyu's feet. Thankfully, Xiaoyu kept her feet clean so it wasn't too bad but Little Mac still felt humiliated about how much her footwork made him sweat and get tired out. Xiaoyu accepts this and took Little Mac to the dressing room of the dojo. Because Mac was in pain after sparring, she guided him to the showers as Little Mac felt the water come down to wash off his sweat of defeat. After the shower, Little Mac got his tanktop and shorts on as he lied down on the bench because of the pain his body was in. Xiaoyu sat next to him, ruffled his hair, and gave his feet a foot massage to help with how sore they were from Xiaoyu's feet making him move around the ring.

Xiaoyu: "You need more speed. You looked like you never danced before and I had to show you how. Your feet were defeated by my feet and it made it easier for my hands to do the same. Watch my feet when I fight and come with me during my exercises. For now, you are humbled and battered by my quick hands, so sleep. My brother sees you as a child, so it is okay to rest like one and let this bout help you grow."

Little Mac closes his eyes and sleeps. The beatings are rough, but he is still wet behind the ears and he needs them to learn what makes a stronger boxer.


End file.
